A Gift From Doctor Jones
by NitzMalfoy
Summary: Martha keeps her promise to Jack. Basically plain smut - Jack/Ianto in UNIT uniform. Rated M for a reason


**Title: **A Gift From Doctor Jones**  
Fandom: **Torchwood**  
Pairing: **Jack/Ianto  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood.**  
Summary: **Jack's friend keeps her promise.  
**Rating: **M**  
**

Jack grinned as he looked into the brown carton. Ianto, who was seated in front of the Captain, tried his best to think of a reason for Jack to be this happy, actually ecstatic, to see a parcel from the UNIT; they usually sent him loads of paperwork which had Jack groaning the moment the parcel arrived. Unable to make the head and tail of it, the Welshman peeped into the box to find a bright red cap place carefully on something black – a uniform, Ianto realized.

"Gotta say, Martha's one hell of a friend," Jack commented as he finished reading a note from the girl in question and handed the piece of paper to Ianto. There were just two words there –

Have Fun

Ianto blushed as he remembered his conversation with Martha; regarding the UNIT cap and his 'dabbling' with Jack. "I.. I'll get you your coffee," Ianto stuttered as he made his way – or more correctly, tried to make his way out of Jack's office.

"Forget that! Put it on while I send the others home," Jack told him, his grin still intact as he literally ran down the stairs. "Everyone, take an early leave; me and Ianto will take care of the Rift."

"More like take care of each other," Owen muttered as he picked up his stuff.

When Jack got back to his office, he found a nervous looking Ianto standing by his desk. "You called for me, sir?" Ianto asked in a perfect imitation of a scared soldier called on by his senior.

"Jones, isn't it?" Jack asked, moving closer to Ianto, taking in the sight of Ianto in the tight UNIT uniform, the slightly tilted red cap being the highlight. _Red is definitely Ianto's colour_, Jack thought. "Yeah, I did call for you. I've heard a few things; things I don't expect _my_ men to participate in," Jack stated as he circled the young man, studying him carefully. "Things you ought to be punished for," he whispered into Ianto's ear. The Welshman's cock twitched in response to the torturous words and the husky tone. "Trousers and pants down to ankles; bend down on my desk," the Captain ordered.

"S – sir?" Ianto stammered.

"What?" Jack barked. "Didn't they teach you to obey orders at the Academy, boy? Pants down, on my desk; NOW!"

A seemingly frightened Ianto followed the orders in a jiffy, exposing his bare ass to the Captain while his gorgeously hard cock glistened with pre-cum. The Welshman shivered a bit as a cool hand grazed over his butt approvingly. "Such a good boy, bending over for your Captain, aren't you, Ianto?" Jack said with a smirk. "ANSWER ME," he yelled on receiving no response.

"S – sir, y - y-yes, sir."

"Very well," Jack said, a little less harshly. "Now, since this is your first offense, I'm going to be lenient. I'll only be using my hand today; but remember, next time, it will be the paddle," he warned before slapping Ianto's left ass cheek hard. Though he was expecting it, the contact made Ianto shiver. After a few slaps, Jack stopped for a moment, admiring his lover's bright red bottom. "Now, will you engage in smoking again?" the Captain asked as he dealt another blow.

"No sir," replied Ianto, his voice a mere whimper, both due to the pain on his ass and the strain on his cock.

"Good, very good," Jack commented as he walked around the desk to get the lube. Casting a sideward glance at Ianto's front, he smirked. "Already hard, I see. Such a slut, aren't you, my boy? Getting hard just by your officer's spanking," he said with distaste as Ianto flushed in embarrassment. Dipping two of his fingers in lube, Jack brought the digits to Ianto's hole while he pulled apart the younger man's ass cheeks with his other hand.

"Sir, w- what are you – " Ianto started to ask.

"QUIET! You will speak only when you're spoken to; do you get that?"

"Ye – yes sir"

"And, don't you dare cum until I say so." With that, Jack plunged his fingers into the tightness. After a few moments of preparation, Jack pulled out his fingers and aligned his cock to the Welshman's hole. Holding Ianto tightly at the waist, Jack entered his lover. "Yeah Yan! So... tight..."

Within a few thrusts, Jack came inside Ianto while Ianto came all over Jack's desk. As he slipped out of his post-coital haze, Jack turned Ianto around and locked him in his arms. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

**A/N: **Like it? Loathe it? Review and let me know.


End file.
